The Final War
by KeilaKamada
Summary: The two worlds can't stand living together. The good and evil has reached its limit. The Kratts, Andersens, Reeves and Starneirs be in battle with Zach, Alan, Jean Donita and Gourmand. The battle will end. But the war... is eternal.


_**Hello everybody!**_

_**After many dreams that Christina and I had (some Coincidentally connected among us), we're here to write a new story.**_

**_Christina: I freaked out the night, but it is valid to write._**

**_Keila: I woke up sore after I fought with Zach, but... I say the same as you. XD_**

**_well, we hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Wild Kratt! They belong to the Kratt brothers._**

**_Christina own:_**

**_Alan Bennet._**  
**_Christina Starneir_**  
**_Julie Starneir._**

**_I own:_**  
**_Estevan Andersen._**  
**_Lina Andersen._**  
**_Jean Castelli._**  
**_Victor Varella._**  
**_Renne Reeves._**  
**_Carolina Reeves._**

**_Christina & Keila._**

* * *

_**Unknown Travels **_

* * *

**_Kratt Brothers._**

**_Third person P.O.V._**

The day was quiet and apparently normal in Tortuga.

Well, it was not so normal, considering that this time, were only the Kratts brothers alone there, without Jimmy, Aviva or Koki around.

* * *

**_Martin P.O.V_**

In these days, Chris and I were alone in Tortuga, because all of our teammates had returned to their homes to visit their families during the period of annual holidays.

I'm not an expert in technology as Aviva or Jimmy, but I understand that at this time, the computer and radar Tortuga is signaling an unfamiliar area with a purple color distinctive.

The strange zone was close to Mexico.

It was almost in the center of the country, but the system was unruly, indicating the right margin, pointing out that this time away from the villages had a complete list of animals, and worse, they all ran the risk of being extinct!

In the left margin of the screen appeared the following animals in the area:

The salamander (in Mexico this animal is called ajolote), the anteater and the Mexican wolf.

I looked around me to tell Chris what I had found, but he is not here!

I got up from the chair and ran to look for him.

Those animals could not wait, had to be saved immediately.

* * *

**_Chris P.O.V_**

Currently, all here was getting a bit frustrating and boring for me. Martin and I have not an adventure since all the team went out of Tortuga boarding the plane to their hometowns.

I wrote scientific reports with certain tranquility; after all, I believe that nothing so exciting could come so suddenly to my hands.

"Chris! You do not know what I found on the radar! "Martin came and almost stumbles on the mountain of papers I had formed to organize the reports by date, location, date, and time.

"Martin! Beware! You do not know how long it took me ... "I started, but my brother stopped me completely breathless.

"Animals! I found endangered animals! "Martin was concerned.

"What?" I was confused.

How could he find animals so easily?

He had not many skills with technology and much less...

"Stop thinking badly of me Christopher!" Martin stopped my thoughts, and then it evaporated.

"Explain better! You ...?" I demanded explanations, but nervousness of Martin only worsened my concentration.

"In the center of Mexico, near the mountains and the forest, I found a city!" He said pointing to the room where the computer was.

He certainly looked like a child now.

"A city? In the middle of the forest and the mountains? "I asked with disbelief.

"Yes, that's it!" Martin nodded.

"Sure, go on ..."

"Tortuga and radar captured the existence of endangered animals in this area!" Martin took a deep breath as he finished his argument.

I was frightened.

"Let's see it!" Martin and I ran to the computer that signaled the Mexican area with a purple color.

"This area is difficult to access! The mountains and forest are blocking the landing! "I regret to see the map also had areas marked in yellow blinking, which meant locks ground to Tortuga not could level.

"Yes, I know, we must change the direction of the coordinates!" Martin reflected by calculating the diameter and width of the map to the other side of the mysterious city.

"Let's land!"

Slowly, the Tortuga leveled near the forest, in a place a little more open and fresh.

Later the city was there, I could witness this, because I could see the buildings, houses, streets, streetlights, all built wisely in the middle of the forest and the mountains.

Surely this engineer was very skilled in their daily work.

With the ongoing perception of my mind and my body reflection, I realized that Martin knelt down and began to talk to himself.

Again he looked like a kid of 5 year old.

"Chris, see it, a Mexican salamander!" Martin said cheerfully, removing a stone and taking the animal carefully.

"Wow ... this place seems nicest!" I was amazed by the beauty and magnitude positive that little animal can pass for us. "Tell me bro, what's name you give to our little buddy?" I challenge with a smile, knowing that no one could beat Martin when he came to choosing new names for animals.

"Croter!" - Martin answered in less than 2 seconds, and I laughed.

"Sounds pretty funny."

"But combines with it!" Martin observes me with a great joy in his eyes.

"Well Mr. Martin, we must not forget what we came here for the rescue of endangered animals, so here we go!" I demanded, asking that Martin took a small salamander for Tortuga.

He ran, and I stood waiting for his return.

I just do not understand why those animals which could be endangered.

Everything seems so natural here, what would be dangerous?

Well, I believe that unfold over time.

"Go to animal rescue bro!" Martin laughed approaching me and pulling me by my backpack into the city.

I had never seen him so cheerful and happy.

But inside my heart and my soul I felt that ... This would not last forever.

A sixth sense of brothers. It never fails.

* * *

**_Andersen Family._**

**_Estevan P.O.V._**

It was unbelievable how the school period took centuries to complete.

Okay, maybe centuries was an exaggeration, but the only thing I have full certainty is that I will not have to go to school for 1 month.

Lina and I are on vacation in July, the times I begged it to arrive as fast as the wind blow coming from the west.

I could easily distract me with anything.

With a ball.

With a cart.

Even tormenting my sister's boyfriend, Victor Varella.

I did this about 5 minutes ago, and if Lina permitted, I would feel very happy to do this for the rest of the day.

I... I do not hate Victor.

I just do not like him so close to my sister being what he is...

A... Blood drinker, or the mad professor school history theory called, vampire.

"Estevan, stop hitting that ball on the ground! Decentralizing me! "Lina shouted, pointing the pencil in my face, demanding that I quit the ball.

The demanding look by my sister froze my spine, she did not need to use force to compel me to stop.

Lina was left face down on the floor as she braced her hands on her chin as if thinking of something serious and unsolved.

"What are you doing anyway?" I approach and sit beside her.

"Do not you see baby bro, we're on vacation!" Lina says, watching me with boredom.

"This is news? We're on vacation since last week " I answer showing the tongue.

I know she hates when I do it, but ... At least this way I can make her out of the clouds and walk on land.

"But I'm bored! We live in this huge castle and yet there is nothing fascinating to do! "She continued turning the pages of the catalog of travel with all speed.

"I do not believe it! You have Victor! How can you be bored? "I say with a smile that Lina called, irony.

"Estevan, this is no time for jealous!" She raises her voice and I roll my eyes.

"There's nothing cool in this catalog of the airline?" I ask lying next to Lina to see it better.

"No, only beach, a hotel and more beach..." Lina says watching the descriptions of travel page.

"Let's go to the beach, what's wrong?" I ask again with a smile.

"You want the beach to bathe in the sea or rain? The weather is awful, how you want to go to beach with fog and sleet? "Lina mocks my choice failed.

"Right ... Turn the page. Let's see what we find. "I say with exhaustion and Lina follows the advice.

CABRAM!

The Lina's bedroom door opens with a flurry of unnecessary force.

"What are you doing here? You know very well who is not allowed to get in here without knocking! "Lina furious screams and gets up off the ground with a jump.

"This is my father's castle! And this room is not yours and much less of your idiot brother! " Jean Castelli says naturally, which gives my soul a hatred huge drives me to run to try punch him.

Lina prevents me to approach him.

Jean Castelli is the older brother of Victor.

Both vampires are detestable, but there's only one thing I can't deny.

Jean is evil as the devil himself.

Victor is good and pious, well, that's what my sister says.

"Dracula? He was a killer of innocent people! Does not deserve any kind of affection. " Lina hit Jean's words in disgust, pushing me behind her trying to protect me.

"Your bastard!" Jean raises his fist to hit my sister with a punch.

Lina embraces me and I groan of horror.

How Jean dares raise a hand to try to hit on my sis?

He is ... An inhuman, certainly inherited the black side of his father.

"I will not dirty my hands with its poor blood. You two are insignificant to me! "Jean kept the same posture of quiet before. Lina slowly loosened me in her embrace.

"What do you want?" She challenged.

"I came to deliver it ..." Jean threw an envelope on the floor and ran his hands over his suit as if cleaning it.

"A letter?" Lina approached slowly of the envelope stylish and impeccably manufactured.

"The letter will not bite you!" Jean mocked, and I stared angrily at him not to touch my sister as she caught the envelope.

"It's ... a letter so well done ... is ... very beautiful!" Lina whispered, looking at the paper of all possible angles.

"What is the problem? Do not know how to open an envelope? "Jean laughs.

"Get out of my sister's room now!" I demand, pushing him out the door with all the strength of the hatred I felt.

"You will regret it Andersen!" Jean screams as if his voice came from hell itself.

"You can come! I'll be waiting! "I say, closing the door with a bang.

Lina has not bothered with the momentary discussion between Jean and me, she seemed mesmerized by this "mysterious envelope" she received.

"What happened? What does the letter? "I approach it.

"That's perfect!" Lina smiled with fascination.

I scratched my face with suspicion.

"Pay attention" Lina begins to read the letter.

_"Dear Students Lina and Estevan Andersen: After the immense prestige that we had with you throughout the semester in the School of Chinestone, us: officers of high rank, wish to present you with two tickets to the most famous city of Mexico. This city is the favorite place for the rest of the school holidays, in addition to being a peaceful, quiet and free daily traffic jams between people. Within this envelope are the tickets, follow to the airport and have a nice trip! Signed: ..."_ Lina gives a leap of happiness at the end of the reading the letter, but I feel that there is something wrong in this story.

"Where the signature of the officers?" I ask with suspicion by noting that on the dotted line, no one signed.

"Estevan, who cares about the signatures can you travel in vacation, without paying anything!" Lina keeps the letter in her backpack and starts organizing the clothes in the suitcase.

"I care! Unsigned letters means confusion, listen to me Lina " I insist, but she completely ignores me.

"Enough Estevan! Come on, go pack your bags. We will leave here in 30 minutes. "Lina opens the door and pushes me gently out.

Beautiful way to not grant importance to the younger brother.

"But Lina ..." I try to argue it, but she closes the door with a smile incandescent.

Right now, my mind is divided into two arguments:

Negative and positive.

"Estevan, why do you care? Do not go traveling with her, stay home and voila, problem solved! "

"You can't stay home with this suspicion! Go traveling with her! You need to take care of her! "

"What's this care? She is bigger than you, she can take care of herself! "

"She is bigger, but thinks like a child!"

"And a child's dating a vampire?"

"This is not being judged!"

"Stop it!" I scream and run to my room.

I climb on the chair to grab my bag which is just above the wardrobe.

No matter what happens on this trip, I will travel with Lina.

I'll protect her from the dangers on the road.

* * *

_**Reeves Family.**_

**_Carolina P.O.V_**

It was around 10:00 am, when Renne came out of his room and down the stairs toward the living room, with a seemingly dejected countenance.

Renne Reeves, my younger brother, was pretty nervous and agitated with something totally unknown to me.

He was always a boy calm and serene; however, today ... Something was tormenting him, very capable of making him walk to his huge ornate antique piano to play the songs most hallowed century of Beethoven.

The keys of the piano began to be played slowly, becoming more rigid and stringent every high note of sheet music in front of his light brown eyes.

It was a beautiful song, but melancholy and dark, as ... The feeling of my brother.

Renne played songs on the piano according to his mood, and certainly now, he was completely closed for petty conversations without any moral value.

I went downstairs while the music played by the hands of Renne shook my senses totally weakened.

"Renne, why are you so desperate?" I figured, resting my body on his piano.

He stopped playing the keys of the instrument, and remarked me with surprise.

"How do you know that?" He asks, as the sound of the last key is echoed amid huge room, empty.

"I'm your sister, I know everything that annoys and disturbs you." I smiled, and he raises the chair where he sat at the piano.

"It is the school again, Carolin!" He calls me by my nickname.

Renne was angry and it made me strictly concerned.

"What happened? Someone gang of Rawls threatened you or hit you? "I ask, awaiting his answer with a longing that my thoughts were not true torturer.

"No, not that! They did not do anything! And even if they did, I would not allow it ... "Renne began gesturing.

I knew the magic of the gifted hands and my brother was not just to play beautiful songs on his piano.

Renne may well defend everyone with it, the same way when he fought with Danillo Rawls to save his best friend Estevan to be stuck in the basement of the school.

"Okay, so...?" I kept waiting for the revelations.

"It is the professor Maldonado of the criminal science!" Renne vented.

"He hit you?" I demanded an immediate response.

"Sis, forget this history to hit! Nobody hit me! "He yelled insistently and I tried to relax. "The teacher is planning the creation of the Newspaper school Chinestone, and I was in charge of writing and photographing scenes for the first page".

Right now, my smile could exceed my expectations.

Renne is a great writer, certainly this charge was very well chosen by Mr. Maldonado.

"This ... this is great Renne" I say with endless joy, hugging him, even if he did not reciprocate my affection.

Strange ... Why did not he hug me?

"Carolin! This is not great, it's actually a nightmare! "He stepped away from my hug, while holding my arms and looked me deep in the eyes.

At that moment, I felt worse than a baby. Renne spoke slowly to me, as if I were learning to combine words properly.

As if I was crazy.

"I do not understand. You write very well, and the pictures you take are perfect, what more do you want to accept the challenge of Mr. Maldonado?" I insist on face him.

"That's not enough!" Renne walks away from me completely. "The teacher does not want me to write a text in any way! He wants to see me in this field of research! ".

I was confused, and my brother noticed my reaction with a sigh of exhaustion.

"If I write about war, I'll need to fight the war. If I shoot photos the sea, I need dive into the sea, if I shoot a cave full of stalactites piercing my body, I... "He explained unequivocally.

"Stop! You can't do that!" I despaired, and Renne rolled his eyes.

"Now you understand my refusal?" He put his hand on my shoulder, comforting me.

He and I sat in silence for a few seconds, stunned, no one thought could help.

Suddenly, the outside of the house, I heard the persistent barking of our pet dog: Potty Reeves.

"I think Potty is hungry ..." Renne said watching me.

"Yes, it's time to feed him." I nodded and walked to the closet.

In a special corner, the feed were that mom bought for Potty can grow strong and healthy.

"Do not get upset Renne, I'll be back to help you." I say, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

He smiled gently, and I put the feed in the bowl described with the name of our pet.

Potty was a mixed breed dog hierarchical set.

I had found it in a rainy, cloudy day, next to the forest trail where I walked daily to get to college.

Certainly the fate of Potty was to be a Reeves family member.

"Potty, guess what I have here to you..." I opened the door of the kitchen where granted immediate access to the garden, specifically in home of Potty.

The white dog, medium, light brown spots all over its body, ran up to me with folded ears and furry tail wagging with happiness incalculable.

Potty jumped happier than a lemur, especially when understood the presence of Renne or mine around.

"I brought your food, buddy! Eat to stay strong and grow very fast! "I smiled at him and caress his head softly as it licked my face, thanking my concern for its health.

After congratulating me, Potty focused on his bowl of food, which slowly emptied.

I smiled to see it so happy and I decided was time to help Renne to solve his problems.

* * *

**_Renne P.O.V._**

Strange with the time that my sister took the bowl to feed Potty, it was still barking so angry, as if dissatisfied with something.

Does Carolina have not fed Potty?

What was happening? I can hear the barking of it, even playing a Beethoven sonata on the piano.

"Carolina!" I ran to the back door of the kitchen and I saw a scene apparently normal.

Potty had eaten all the food from the bowl, and now was barking and growling at the mailman, as he did all week, and Carolina was holding him by dog-collar, preventing it to attack the postman.

"I still do not understand why he got so angry with me ..." the mailman watching Potty with a smiled and the dog showing its teeth with rage, while the hands of the frightened man tried to put the letters in metal box.

"Do not worry, it does not bite." I say approaching of the postman and taking envelopes of letters.

"But it's scary!" The postman said retreating a few steps.

"Thank you Jeff! Until next week! "Carolina nodded with a smile, and the postman ran to the next house.

"Every week you do it with the poor Jeff, Potty!" I revise my eyes, unlocking the leash and letting him free in the garden.

"Are the letters to Daddy?" My sister asks approaching me to see the addressees of the letters.

"Yes ..." I reply.

Of course, always the letters were arriving here is for Mr. or Ms. Reeves.

"Wait ... return to the previous letter!" Carolina warned, and I put the letter proceeding above the other.

"To Renne and Carolina Reeves!" I whisper in disbelief.

"Who could have sent it?" Carolin asks suspiciously, forcing me to open the letter with a certain anxiety. "Come on Renne! Read it! "She continued.

"Well, it says: _Dear Renne and Carolina Reeves: it is with immense joy that we, representatives of the college Chinestone, grant you, students devoted, the greater chance of your lives. Want to know mysterious places? Buildings and houses where various crimes happened and marked history in the 50s? Then we presented you with these travel vouchers! The photo and the text for the first page of your newspaper school may be closer than you think! Follow the fate of the letter and good research!" _When I finished reading the letter, I noted Carolina with enthusiasm.

This letter is my big chance to complete the investigation for the first page of the newspaper of Chinestone!

Now I have a reason to fight!

I need to go to this place and investigate the mystery!

"This is a chance we expected!" Carolina smiled, putting her hands on my shoulder.

"Yes, and we can't miss it!" I nodded. "Come on! We need to get to this place as soon possible." I say excitedly, grabbing my sister's hand and pulling her into the house.

"Okay Renne, organize your bags. Find me in the garden in 40 minutes to catch a taxi." Carolina said, running to her room while I took the suitcase of my father, just below the bed.

The suitcase was completely dusty, and my clothes messed up, but it no matter.

This mysterious case is now mine and I will do my best to publish it on the first page of the newspaper school, even if it costs my safety and my life.

* * *

_**Starneir Family.**_

**_Third person P.O.V_**

A part of the Gulf of Mexico, was surely right now, less a place...

The family home Starneir.

Everyone in the house was submitted at a family meeting, facts that Christina Starneir hated deeply.

"Do not think that I'll leave Julie with you!" screams intransigent emerged throughout the house.

* * *

**_Christina P.O.V_**

This is the last time I listen to the advice of Julie to attend a family reunion again.

I hated these events, especially when the attention and the discussion was all for me.

"Violet Christinadelay Starneir, you should understand this meeting is for your own good!" My aunt Aurora challenged my screams.

"But it is not for the good of Julie, this is not helping Aunt!" I countered her cold argument.

Every family meeting began boring, because I was definitely ready to go to university, but I did not know which course to study and what career to choose.

I wanted time to think, but my family was not willing to wait.

E... Where my sister Julie would be without me?

She would be abandoned?

I can't afford it.

Julie was too young to be alone or with my aunt in Japan

Where she could go with her age?

Now, my family advised Julie to go with them.

She was with me for a long time, however, they decided it was the right time to take care of my sister while I was traveling to attend college, even to the powers I inherited from my ancestors that allowed me to do this with more dedication.

My uncles agreed with the decision, but ... it was hard for me, because I could not leave Julie!

I do not want to lose my sister.

I do not want to give up my dream of studying in a college.

At this point, it seemed that all was lost, and Julie watched me, almost crying.

Suddenly, I heard the whistle to the outside of the house.

It was the mailman; he always did it to deliver letters.

"Christina, Julie! See! "Suddenly, Andrei entered the front door of the room holding an envelope in his hands.

A letter? For me and my sister? It was so ... unusual.

"This letter is ... exactly what you were looking for, Christina! Read, Read! "Andrei was excited and gave me the letter that I immediately started reading it.

* * *

**_Third person P.O.V._**

_"For students:_

_Christinadelay Violet Starneir, Julieashleyter Rose Starneir._

_For your great dedication in studies and the work done during the semester, it is with great honor that we: as teachers of the institution, we offer you Christinadelay, a complete course in the profession of biology at the College Campus Academy of Mexico. Inside envelope provided, you will find the tickets for the trip to you new college._

_Your sister, Julieashleyter, may participate with volunteer tasks and educational._

_Make the course of your dreams!_

_Good trip!_

_The institute CAM (Campus Academic of Mexico)"_

"This is bad ..." Andrei said suspiciously.

"You do not you glad to see me and Julie will travel to study?" Christina asks astonished to see Andrei so upset.

"No, not that. I have a bad feeling about this ... ... "Andrei shuddered.

"Your hunches are always bad, Andrei, besides, I can't miss this opportunity to travel and study something I like. Julie goes with me; our bags are ready since yesterday. "Christina says, ignoring Andrei, who remained standing, without action to prevent her.

After all properly planned, Julie and Christina sat on the motorcycle and older sister drove the vehicle down the road in a prudent and calm.

Christina has the address at hand, and that was all she cared.

* * *

**_Julie P.O.V_**

The trip was long, lasting and exhausting, but finally we arrived.

"I can't believe ..." I say, putting my hands on the floor of the new city to feel the energy coming from that place.

Within me... a shadow formed.

In my mind, I heard cries, I saw blood, lightning, evil laughter...

That place ... Had no energy at all pleasant.

It was macabre!

But ... I can't say it and thwart the dreams of Christina.

She is my sister and after all, she deserves to be happy.

* * *

**_Review!_**


End file.
